


first time ghost hunters

by ficfucker



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Ghost Hunters, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, i don't know how to use tags, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: baby fic about teenage shane and ryan





	first time ghost hunters

“Dude, Jesus, Shane, do you know how bad that shit is for you?” Ryan asked.

Shane sloshed around what was left of his Pipeline Punch and shrugged, looking down at the pink Monster can. “I’d say going to a ‘haunted’ asylum and working yourself up so bad you piss yourself is bad for one’s health, too, but hey, to each his own.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and fished out another gummy shark from the red plastic bag, offering it to Shane who took it without glancing over at him. “I did  _ not _ piss myself. I-I dropped the camera, and yeah, it cracked, but that’s nowhere near peeing myself.” 

Another sip of Pipeline. Shane rubbed at his eyes. “Guess we’re done ghost hunting, right? You fucked our equipment.” 

Ryan blew air out of his mouth and kind of punched at Shane’s shoulder. “No way, man! I’ve got a backup at home… Not as good, but it still works.” 

Shane looked at Ryan and smiled wide, his eyes smug. “I was just hoping I could spend my weekends at home playing Battlefield rather than out in the middle of fuck-nowhere listening to you-listening to you scream about floorboards creaking,” he teased. 

A smile matching Shane’s broke out on Ryan’s face and he put his hands to Shane’s chest and gave him a little shove. “Oh fuck you, you know you’d be bored out of your fuckin’ skull without me.” 

In a one swift movement, Shane set down his drink and grabbed at Ryan’s wrists before he had the chance to move away, and Shane pulled him in closer so they were just about to touch noses. “Is that so, Bergara?” 

Ryan’s smile only got wider, daring. “The most popular theory by far, Madej.” 

Shane gave him a tiny kiss then released him, finishing his drink and playing with the metal tab on top until it broke off between his fingers. “For once, I think you've got a theory I can agree on. Still wish I was playing Battlefield, though.” 

“You can play it at home,” Ryan said, standing. “It’s getting late and my mom will kill me if I’m home after dark again.” 

Shane stood, too, and made their way back to Ryan’s car. “Just tell her you’re uh, say you’re sleeping over my place for the night. Study for that-that big, ya know, chemistry final.”

Ryan wheezed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, right, that’ll totally fly.” He opened the drivers side door and slung into the seat, waiting for Shane to get in as well before continuing, “They’re already catching on that I’m gay, dude, I-I don’t need to give them any more hints.” 

“Yeah, but you’re gay for  _ me _ , Shane Madej. They should be proud, got a boy dating someone like me,” Shane boasted. Ryan knew he was just trying to lighten things up because neither of them really liked to discuss sexuality; they were two boys who happened to be dating. It wasn’t supposed to be complicated or painful (and yet, at times, it was). 

Ryan started his car, and kind of hesitated, taking a moment to think. “I’m just. Not ready, I guess.” 

Shane ignored his seatbelt, his knees nearly touching the dashboard. “I get it, man.” 

They were quiet near the whole ride home, except for Shane mouthing along to whatever Talking Heads song he was playing, and Ryan, despite the slight, unwanted ache in his heart, smiled because, fuck it, Shane was cute. 

He dropped Shane off.

They could kiss in his driveway. Shane’s parents knew and to them, being queer wasn’t a big deal in the least. So they kissed for a minute or two.

Ryan got home well after dark. Shane had left one of his baseball caps behind in the backseat so Ryan put it on backwards and walked into his house hoping no one would notice it wasn’t his hat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryan checked the time. 11:43 pm. 

Shit, he really needed to get to bed. 

He was hunched over the single desk in his room, three books all opened to different pages, cutting out select paragraphs with a silver exacto knife, pinning them up to his bulletin board. Roswell, Keddie Cabin, Jonbenet, The Zodiac. 

It was a relief they were library books Shane had lifted and not ones his parents had gotten him for Birthdays or Christmas; Shane snuck them into his backpack without checking them out and left them for Ryan to dissect on nights exactly like this one. He felt a little guilty, mutilating stolen books, but there were worse things in the world than two kids who helped each gain knowledge through slightly unconventional ways. 

Ryan’s phone buzzed and he glanced at it. 

  
  


_              ghoulfriend: gotta go bigfoot hunting tmrw !  _

_              ghoulfriend: someone spotted one around here !! check insta i sent u a link to the guys post  _

 

Ryan smiled, rolled his eyes, and checked the DM Shane had sent him. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont rlly like this one so if u did and wanna see more pls give me reccs and feedback
> 
> find me on tumblr as parttime-ghosthunter !


End file.
